Home Economics Class
by Hitomi Shirou
Summary: De-anon from Kink meme. Yong-soo is bored in home economics class, but maybe the new student will sweeten things up? Canada/Korea


**Author Commentary;** This was actually a fill I did for the kink meme. The prompt was Canada/Korea with licking. Enjoy.

**Note; **Vietnam = Hue, Vietnam's twin = South Vietnam = Hien (character borrowed with permission from Zukizaki-sama on deviantArt), Thailand = Sunan, and 's twin = North Korea = Hyong-soo (just imagine a tsundere/secretive version of Yong-soo with a ridiculously long braid).

**Title;** Home Economics Class

**Characters;** Canada, , Asians, mentions of others, OC's

**Pairs;** Canada/Korea

**Rating;** T

**Warnings;** Yaoi, licking kink, boob grabbing

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Hetalia.

Yong-soo sighed; why had he even **wanted** to take home-ec class? It was a waist of time. He could learn to cook at home, he didn't need to take a class for this. He sighed again and waited for the teacher to arrive.

As though Yong-soo could predict the future (or something like that), the teacher walked through the door at that exact moment, a small, blonde figure following close behind.

"Alright class, we have a new student joining us. Everyone, please say hello to Matthew Williams." The teacher said, stepping aside to let everyone get a look at the new student, as though he was some sort of circus freak.

Yong-soo's eyes widened as he gazed at the new boy. His hair was nearly shoulder length, curling into waves that framed his delicate face just right. What little skin the boy was showing was nearly pure white, like fresh-fallen snow. Yong-soo caught his eyes for just a moment and nearly jizzed himself; they were the most beautiful shade of blue-violet he had ever seen. All together, Matthew Williams was probably the most beautiful student Yong-soo had encountered so far in his school career (closely tied with his precious older 'brother', Yao).

Matthew quickly scanned the class, then dipped his head, "Hello." he mumbled.

The teacher directed him to take a seat at Yong-soo's table (the only table that didn't have two or more people at it because of Yong-soo's *ahem* touchiness) and began the class. Yong-soo sat up a little straighter in his seat as Matthew sat down. He smiled his best smile at the boy, who gave him shy smile and a nod in return before turning his attention to the teacher at the front of the class.

Once they had their instructions for the recipe, the insipid class began shuffling around their kitchen units. Yong-soo leapt up and grabbed his apron, ready to get to work with the cute new student.

"Hey there, my name's Im Yong-soo. Pleasure to meet you da~ze." Yong-soo said, bowing a little.

Matthew blinked prettily at him, as though he was slightly confused by Yong-soo's introduction, "Oh, um, I'm Matthew. Nice to meet you too Yong-soo."

Yong-soo nearly swooned at the sound of his name passing through those adorable pink lips. Resisting the urge to jump on the boy and claim his breasts, Yong-soo began chattering about getting the recipe done quickly so they would have time to eat it before next class rolled around. Matthew smiled and agreed, though he didn't mind going a little slower and making sure they did things right. In the end, they made a perfect strawberry cake and got an A from the teacher. Theirs ended up being the best in class as well.

"That was fun da~ze!" Yong-soo cheered, "I can't wait for the next class."

Matthew giggled and Yong-soo's heart fluttered (so cute!), "I'm glad you liked it." he said, "Hopefully the rest of the students like me as much as you seem to."

For some reason, Yong-soo didn't like the thought of other people getting close to Matthew. He didn't really have a reason to feel that way, but still, he selfishly felt like he needed to keep Matthew all to himself. However, he held his tongue as Matthew walked away. Yong-soo felt his eyes drift down to that pert little rear, almost taunting him as it got farther away.

"Hey Im! Get going to your next class!" the teacher yelled, startling Yong-soo out of his thoughts.

At lunch, Yong-soo sat next to his 'family' and ranted to them instead of trying to claim their breasts, something which they were all grateful for. People paid no mind to what the 'Asian' table was up to, it was usually the same. Wang Yao, the 'elder brother', was the beauty of the group. With his long ink-black hair and near white skin, he was the very thing that everyone thought of when they thought of Asians beauties. It was almost too bad that Yao was a man (otherwise the entire schools male population would be after him). Honda Kiku, Yong-soo's Japanese roommate, was almost as pretty as Yao, but his 'old man's attitude' toned it down quite a bit. He was smart, polite, and had the sexiest singing voice out of all of the boys in the school. Hong, Yao's little brother, while not as stunning as Yao, did possess a haunty, mysterious aura due to his lack of expression and quiet nature (if only he didn't have such thick eyebrows). Mei, the Taiwanese girl, and the 'younger sister' of the group, was a lively girl with a passion for whatever she put herself into. Her prettiness had earned her a few boys chasing her skirts, but her 'family's' reputation for protectiveness had kept her from dating anyone. The second tallest of the group was Sunan, native to Thailand. He was easy going and smart, making him popular with the girls, but so far he had yet to get a girlfriend (people were beginning to wonder if he played for the 'other team'). The Vietnamese twins, Hue and Hien, were usually calm and quiet, but Hien had a tendency to 'protect' his sister fiercely, using his sharp tongue and wit to fend off 'outsiders' (basically anyone who wasn't in the 'family') and didn't really get along with anyone outside of the family, and Hue had been known to hit people with her infamous rice paddle when she felt the need to. And lastly there was Yong-soo, the crazy, high-strung member of the family. He was handsome, but his eagerness to claim peoples breasts drove people into giving him distance. Still Yong-soo was a family person, and he always managed to save a seat for his identical twin brother, the absentee Hyong-soo, who was often too paranoid/mad at everyone/mad at Yong-soo to come sit with the family, a seat at the table.

"And he's so cute da~ze!" Yong-soo said, throwing his hands up for emphasis, "And he's so nice too!"

"Yong-soo, I am perfectly happy to hear you speak *ahem* but at the very least, could you keep your voice down? Your attracting attention." Kiku, said in a low voice.

"Kiku's breasts belong to me, right?" Yong-soo said, not really listening to what was being said. Before Kiku could fend him off, Yong-soo was on him, groping his chest suggestively.

Kiku squawked indigently and grabbed the nearest available weapon; one of his chopsticks, "Get off!" he cried, stabbing the Korean's wandering hand with the wooden eating utensil.

"Ouch!" Yong-soo cried, pulling his hands away, "Kiku~u! That was so mean!" he whined. Sobbing he leaned over to his other side and wrapped his muscular arms around Yao, "Yao hyung! Kiku's being mean to me!"

Yao gave him a shove, trying to dislodge him, "Good! Get off me aru!" he said, "Why do you have to be so goddamn touchy all the time aru?"

Yong-soo huffed and stood up from his seat, "Fine! If no one wants me around, then I'll go find a place to eat by myself!" and with that, he stormed off.

"Wait Yong-soo! We didn't mean to be like that aru!" Yao called after Yong-soo, but the taller boy didn't listen, he just kept going.

Yong-soo wandered the halls, his lunch box being held loosely in his hand. Where to sit, where to sit? Yong-soo sighed and began thinking of just heading back to the cafeteria when he heard sniffling. Someone was crying? Who? Why? Yong-soo followed the sound of the quiet sobs and came upon a small figure huddled in a corner. At first, Yong-soo thought it was the tiny Latvian kid who got bullied by the big Russian guy, but upon closer inspection, Yong-soo was dismayed to find that it was Matthew who was huddled and crying.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yong-soo said, crouching down next to the slender boy.

Matthew's head snapped up. His beautiful blue eyes were filled with tears and sadness and a little pain. His eyes widened at the sight of Yong-soo and he quickly wiped away his tears with his sleeve. Bringing his arm away, he smiled at Yong-soo, "Oh, hello Yong-soo. What are you doing here?"

Yong-soo frowned, "That's not important right now. Why are you here? And why are you crying?"

Matthew laughed, though the sound was shaky and forced, "What do you mean? I'm not crying." he said, even as more tears spilled down his cheeks. He brought his arms up again to wipe them away, "I just got something in my eye is all."

Yong-soo furrowed his eyebrows. Gently, he grabbed hold of Matthew's arms and pulled them away from hiding his face. Matthew blinked up at him, tears still falling down his rose cheeks. Yong-soo felt his heart clench. Slowly, he let go of one of Matthew's thin wrists and brought one hand up to his cheek. He tugged his sleeve over his hand and began wiping the tears away.

"Ah." Matthew voiced, though it was less of a complaint and more like a surprised sound.

Yong-soo continued to wipe away the tear marks on Matthew's face until the only evidence that he had been crying was the red tint to his eyes. Yong-soo put his hands on Matthew's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

Matthew, still a little shocked by Yong-soo's actions, only nodded, averting his eyes from Yong-soo's amber brown ones. Yong-soo grabbed his chin and tilted his head so they were looking into each other's eyes again.

"What happened?" Yong-soo asked.

Remembering the events that had led up to this point, Matthew began crying again. Yong-soo quickly pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back comfortingly, "It's okay, you can tell me."

"W-well," Matthew started, sniffling, "You know that I'm new to this school, right? Well, a Cuban kid who I don't even know came and beat me up today. I asked what I did wrong, but he didn't even listen. So I ran here."

Yong-soo squeezed Matthew tighter, "Don't worry. If I see Ishmael doing something like that to you again, I'll kick his ass."

Matthew pulled away, "Oh no! Please don't do that! I wouldn't want you to get hurt, or in trouble, or anything like that!"

Yong-soo laughed, "Don't worry, I'm practiced in Taekwondo, Hapkido, Kuk sool won, and Tang soo do. I'm sure that I can hold my own in a fight. As for getting into trouble, it wouldn't be the first time."

Matthew giggled, and Yong-soo's heart fluttered again. Matthew wiped away the rest of his tears and smiled at Yong-soo, "Thanks Yong-soo, your really nice."

Yong-soo smiled back, "Hey, want to come sit with me and my brothers? I'm sure they'll like you da~ze."

Matthew's smile grew, "I'd love to." he said.

Two minutes later, the pair was back in the cafeteria, weaving through the mass of students to the table where the 'Asians' sat. As they approached, they saw Mei arguing with Yao, apparently defending Kiku. Everyone looked up as Yong-soo approached.

"Told you he'd come back." Hong, the youngest 'brother' said to Hue. She rolled her eyes and elbowed Hong in the ribs.

Yong-soo grinned at his nearly complete 'family' and stepped to the side, "Everyone, this is Matthew, the one I was telling you about."

Kiku's eyes widened, "Oh! I'm so sorry, I thought you were Alfred Jones for a moment!" he said.

Matthew smiled, but his eyes were sad, "It's alright. My brother and I are used to it."

"Brother?" Yao said, raising an eyebrow.

Matthew nodded, "We're twins."

"Oh really?" Hong asked. He scrutinized Matthew for a moment, "You look the part, but why the different names?"

"We were separated as kids. Our parents got divorced and split us up." Matthew said, accepting a seat in between Hong and Yong-soo.

"Ah, how sad." Hien said. He shot a glance at Yong-soo, but said nothing. Yong-soo stared him down, as though daring him to bring up the touchy subject of Hyong-soo, Yong-soo's own twin, to the table.

For a few minutes, there was relative peace at the table. The other Asians wondered why Yong-soo was keeping his hands to himself, but passed it off as trying to impress the Caucasian that was sitting with them. Matthew turned out to be a very nice boy, and spoke to everyone in a friendly manner. He even tried to learn a few phrases in the various languages spoken by the people sitting at that table.

"Hey Mattie! What are you doing sitting with the Asians? Come sit with me!"

Everyone turned to see the source of the loud, obnoxious voice, belonging to the schools resident 'Mr. Popular', Alfred F. Jones. He waved at Matthew and motioned for him to come and sit with him at the jock table. Matthew smiled apologetically at his new friends, gathered his lunch, and left the table to go sit with his brother. Yong-soo watched as Alfred slung his arm around Matthew and laughed with his football star friends.

Yong-soo seethed, _"If that was me, I would only pay attention to Matthew. Jerk, I bet he doesn't even know that Matt got bullied today, and Matt's too nice to tell him. Stupid jerk."_ he thought.

For the next few weeks, home-ec class was the highlight of Yong-soo's days. He and Matthew chatted all throughout class and became good friends. When ever Matthew was bullied at school, he always came to Yong-soo first (on that note, the Cuban guy, Ishmael, had initially mistaken Matthew for Alfred, and beat him up for it. After he found out about his mistake, he apologized profusely and took Matthew out for ice cream) and cried on his shoulder. It suited Yong-soo just fine. While he didn't like the fact that Matthew was being hurt and bullied, he did like the time he spent with the young boy. Particularly the time he spent alone with Matthew. While Matthew had generally become an honorary Asian family member (particularly liked by Hong, Yao, and, of course, Yong-soo), aside from the times that Alfred had dragged him away to sit with the football team, Yong-soo liked it best when it was just them. Those times, however, happened to be be only during home-ec and those times when Matthew found him to cry on his shoulder. It annoyed Yong-soo a little, but he had no idea how to get Matthew alone without seeming like a creepy stalker.

"Just ask him to hang out with you one day. No big deal."

Yong-soo looked up from his math problems to stare blankly at Hien, where the voice had originated, "Huh?" he said intelligently.

Hien glanced at him from the corner of his eye, "If you want to be alone with Matthew, just ask to hang out with him one day after class is up. He likes you, he should agree. And there's nothing creepy about asking your friend to hang out with you. Oh, and also, when you think, you might want to make sure your not saying what your thinking out loud. It's rather annoying."

Yong-soo blushed, "O-oh. I didn't realize." he said.

"Figured you wouldn't." Hien said, rolling his eyes, "Look, just ask Matthew to hang out. Before you end up talking everyone into going deaf by the end of the year."

Yong-soo puffed up, "Shut up! Your breasts belong to me!"

"Hyaah!"

_THWACK!_

"Ouch!"

"Yong-soo! Hien! Go out into the hall! You can come back in when you've settled down!"

" . . . All your fault."

"You started it."

"How did I start it? You were the one who groped me!"

"I said out!"

So much love flying around.

"So Matt, want to hang out after classes let up?" Yong-soo asked that day during home-ec, the last class of the day, "We could could go up to my dorm. Kiku's going to be out with his 'not-boyfriend' Heracles."

Matthew laughed his beautiful laugh, "Sure, I'd love to." he said.

Yong-soo grinned, "Great!" he said. In an attempt to be suave, he leaned over the table and put his elbow down on it. Unfortunately, his elbow caught the edge of a dish filled with maple flavouring, sending it flying and splattering their workplace (and miraculously, not a drop found its way onto Yong-soo, while Matthew got a few drops on his shoulder). A stretched silence spread throughout the room, all eyes focussed on the pair.

"Yong-soo, Matthew, you'll be staying after class to clean up." the teacher sighed.

Yong-soo flushed as he heard the tittering laughter come from all sides. Great, he had just made a fool of himself in front of Matthew, and got them both in trouble. There went his chance at maybe getting Matthew to like him back. Why did karma do this to him?

"Sorry about this. When I said, 'lets' hang out after school', I didn't mean this." Yong-soo said as they cleaned the maple flavouring off the table and floor.

Matthew giggled, "It's okay. I don't mind."

Yong-soo sighed happily; oh that Matthew, he was just too sweet! They continued to clean in a comfortable silence. When they were done, they leaned back against the table instead of leaving the room.

"The entire place smells like maple." Yong-soo said, sniffing.

Matthew laughed, "I always loved the smell of maple. It's my favourite flavour."

Yong-soo chuckled and put his hand down on the counter, jerking it away when he felt something sticky on his hand. It was more maple flavouring, still left even after cleaning.

"You missed a spot." Yong-soo said, "Now I have maple on my hand."

Matthew laughed again, but then his eyes got a predatory look in them, "Don't worry Yong-soo, I'll get it."

Slowly, Matthew reached out and took hold of Yong-soo's wrist. His touch, feather light, sent shivers up Yong-soo's spine. Yong-soo's brains nearly expelled themselves through his nose when Matthew slowly, deliberately, ran his tongue along Yong-soo's palm, licking away the maple flavouring. Yong-soo stood stock still as Matthew 'cleaned' his hand.

"Mm, my favourite flavour." Matthew said huskily. He moved away from Yong-soo, "Maybe you should try some too?"

Almost magically, Yong-soo's eyes were drawn to the few drops of flavour that had spilled onto Matthew's elegant neck. Yong-soo shuddered once before diving in; all bet's were off now. In an instant, Yong-soo had Matthew wrapped in a snug embrace, his tongue darting out to catch the drying drops of maple clinging to Matthew's skin. Matthew moaned and pressed his body up against Yong-soo, encouraging him. Yong-soo growled and began sucking the taunt skin. He kissed his way back up over Matthew's jaw and to his lips. He paused for only a moment, hesitant. Matthew gripped the back of his head and pulled him forward, meshing their lips together.

When they pulled away, Matthew smirked at Yong-soo, "You know, I've got a whole bottle of maple syrup in my dorm room. Why don't we grab it and see if Kiku is still out with his 'not-boyfriend'?"

Yong-soo's eyes widened at the realization of what Matthew was implying. Then he grinned devilishly. Oh, this was going to be just great.

**Author Commentary;** Dear god I fail.


End file.
